Desires of the Heart
by mermaidbyheart
Summary: {Oneshot Zikki (Zane&Rikki) Drabbles} They're both trying to move on, but can they run away from what their hearts desire most? {For all the Zikki fans! This is for you! :-) }
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi all. This is just some fluffy Zikki oneshot I came up with last night, so I'm posting it here now. I like Zikki, but Zane started behaving too much like a jerk in the last season and kinda lost me(though Burgess is hot :D)…For those of you who wonder – Burgess is the actor who plays Zane. :D… I happen to be hardcore Wikki shipper and I'll have to update "Behind the Mask" soon… Anyways, I'm full of ideas for new stories and I'm trying to find some free time to write them all! Right now I'm writing the next chapter of "Choice that tears up apart" and I'm writing my first H2O/Mako Mermaids crossover!**_

* * *

**Desires of the Heart**

He was cleaning some glasses, but his eyes were on her again. Her smile was lighting up the whole cafe. Her ocean blue eyes were shining like the stars shine at the night sky, on her face. She was dressed in a blue tank top and yellow shorts. Her hair was up in a ponytail, leaving only a few small curls fall down on her face, making her look more beautiful than ever. She was chatting with some new guy, while waiting for Bella and Cleo, and he seemed to be really funny, because her soft laughter was echoing all over the place. Zane felt he was holding the glasses too tight in his grip, causing the bones on his fingers become white. He had spent the last few days trying to get her out of his head, and not only he didn't succeed, but it seemed the more he tried to forget her the more he cared about her. And seeing her laughing at some stranger's jokes caused so much pain to explode in his chest. He turned his back to her and the stranger, walking into the office. He couldn't bear watching her flirting with that guy and laughing at his jokes in front of the whole cafe. The cafe that was still having _her_ name. For a split second he even agreed with Sophie how pathetic he must be in the eyes of the other people for keeping his ex-girlfriend's name on the cafe. He sat on the sofa taking one of the photos on the desk in his hands. It was showing him and Rikki smiling at Mako. He looked at the photo and couldn't help but ask himself one question: how did everything changed so much so quickly?! He was supposed to be running the cafe with Rikki, they were supposed to be so happy together...But something happened. Maybe he started not to care anymore when Rikki needed it, and maybe Rikki was so strong and confident and so not needing anybody to care, that it was driving him crazy. Thinking he might lose her, maybe he thought not caring for him was like some kind of protective shield. He left a small sigh escape his lips and let his eyes close for a moment...everything was so messed up...

Rikki Chadwick didn't need anything or anybody, especially someone who had hurt her numerous times. Still, hating to admit it, deep in her heart she found herself missing him. She tried her best to ignore the feeling, but she knew it wouldn't go away anytime soon. Talking with Guy who was so nice and funny she felt the slightest of relief and contentment even though her heart was still bleeding for a certain someone who she just saw walking away from her and inside their small office. She realized he probably saw her and Guy flirting and for the first time she felt the slightest of guilt passing through her body. Still, it was Zane who kissed Sophie and ruined their relationship. Then what was that feeling in her heart that was telling her something was wrong?! She sighed not realizing when exactly she had zoned out of her conversation with Guy.

- Rikki! Rikki are you ok?! - she heard his voice calling her.

- What? - she lifted her eyes to look at his. - Oh, yes, I'm fine. I just...was thinking...

- What about? - he asked her playfully.

- Nothing interesting. - she said immediately.

- It didn't look like it, but if you say so... Hey, I have an idea. Do you want us to go to the Marine Park later today? We can watch the Dolphin show?

- Look, Guy, I'd love to, but I can't. Maybe some other time, ok?!

He nodded.

- I've got to go now. - he told her. - See you later?!

- Sure. - she nodded and gave him a small smile.

He smiled back and before walking out he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

She moved her hand simultaneously to brush off her cheek. It wasn't that she didn't like what he did, but somehow she felt it was wrong. She turned to look to the entrance of the cafe, but changed her decision and walked straight towards the office door.

When she came in, she saw Zane sitting on the couch, his eyes still closed and holding one of their pictures in his hand, that now threatened to fall from his lightened grip. She quickly took it in her hands and put it back on the desk. She then sat on the sofa and her eyes travelled all over his face. For a moment she lifted her hand as if to touch and fondle his cheek, but then she changed her mind and let it fall back down. She sighed quietly to herself, then stood up. And just before walking away, she leaned and softly touched his lips with hers. Then she hurried through the office door, closing it behind herself without noticing that in the moment she turned her back to him, his eyes shot open and he saw her walking out. He didn't waist time and hurried after Rikki, her kiss still burning on his lips.

He saw her when she reached the middle of the cafe, and quickly ran to take her arm gently in his, saying:

- Rikki, wait!

She turned around and for a split second he saw a trace of shock in her eyes.

- Would you please come back with me to the office, I really need to talk to you?...

He expected her declining and walking away, but he didn't expect her actually agree.

- Ok. - she nodded and hurried to the office again, with him following close after her.

Once inside she turned to look at him her eyebrows lifted.

- Well?

- Have a seat.

He took her hands and led her to the sofa where they both sat down.

- Rikki, I don't have a clue how to say this, but what happened here a few minutes ago...does it mean that...that you're not angry with me anymore?

She looked straight at his eyes and found herself lost for words.

- I don't know. - she said eventually. - I want to be angry with you, but...something's always preventing me from that, so I don't know anymore.

The slightest trace of smile ran through his mouth.

- I do. - he said. - You still have feelings for me.

- _Zane_, don't...

- No, Rikki, let me finish. I understand now. Seeing you laughing at that guy's jokes hurt me and now I understand how you must have felt seeing me kissing with Sophie.

- Glad to have that sorted. - Rikki said ironically rolling her eyes.

- Rikki, listen to me. I swear that kiss with Sophie meant nothing! Even if you don't believe me that's the honest truth! - and he pulled something out of his pocket.

She looked at his hand to see what it was and her eyes widened:

- Zane, _what_ on earth...

- This is the key to my house. - he said stretching to her his open palm with the small key. - I know you don't trust me now, but I want to prove I'm trustworthy to you. So, if you agree to give me one last chance and move in to live with me, you'll have the opportunity to make sure by yourself if I am worthy for your trust.

Rikki moved her eyes from his to the key and back.

- You're asking me to live with you? - she asked him.

He nodded.

- But what about your dad? He'll go completely mad...

- He's always traveling and is never home, so that's not a problem.

- And what about my dad? I can't just leave him alone?!

- You won't leave him alone. You can always visit him or invite him over sometimes...

- Zane, that's a very serious decision, what do you expect me to say?!

- If you still have feelings for me, say _yes_. That's the only thing I'm asking you for. Oh, and I've got something else for you.

He took a folder off the desk and handed it to her.

- What's that? - she asked him.

- Open it. - he said.

She did what she was told and her eyes went wide open.

- But this is...how on earth did you manage to... - she started, and he interrupted her:

- Let's just say that sometimes, only _sometimes_, money can help. I used my dad's connections to investigate.

She didn't know what to say, so she just stared at the picture in the folder in front of her.

- What am I supposed to do with this? - she asked him.

- You have the address. Go and talk to her.

- But why did you do that? It must have caused you a lot of trouble.

- It really did, but I'm ready and willing to do everything even the impossible if it'll make you happy! - he said giving her a smile. - So, about my offer...?

She thought for a few seconds then just shrugged.

- I guess it won't hurt. Still, I think it's better to do it on trial. I'll move in, but only for a couple of weeks and if things work out I'll stay, if they don't...

- ...Then I promise I won't try to stop you to leave. - he smiled and gave her the key.

She reached to take it and he held her hand for a moment.

- Thank you.

- For what? - she asked.

- For agreeing to give us one more chance and move in with me. - he said.

- Don't thank me yet. Who knows where this will lead us, but...we'll see.

And she let her hand fall down, turning to walk out.

- Yes. - he said while watching her leaving the office.

An innocent smile spread upon his lips.

_"We'll see"... _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Um, hi guys. This was meant to be only a one-shot, but I'm considering making it into a story or turn it into one-shot drabbles full of Zane/Rikki stuff. So, what do you think? I don't know how often I'll be able to update, because I'll be busy with my other stories, but if you like this one and if you're interested to read more of it, leave a review to tell me your opinion.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Sensations, Hot Temptations**

When Rikki stood up in front of Zane's door she felt a bit nervous. She still wondered if her decision was right, but right now there was nothing she could do about it. Zane opened the door and made a gesture with his hand:

- Welcome home. – he told her and let her in.

She looked around the house. It was reminding her a bit of Emma's house because the living room was a bit like hers, still this one was even bigger. She took a look around and then turned to Zane:

- Where's the room I'll be staying at?

- Upstairs. – he answered quickly. – Come, I'll show you.

And he hurried upstairs, Rikki following close after him. He pointed the door opposite his and said:

- That's your room.

Rikki pushed the door open. The room was big and full of light. It had light blue walls, and the covers on the bed were at the same color. She put the bag she was carrying on the floor and looked around.

- It's…huge. – she said making Zane smile.

- Nothing but the best for you. – he told her.

She gave him a look not saying anything, then walked downstairs. Zane followed her to see she was heading towards the door.

- Where are you going? – he asked her.

- Not that it _bothers_ you, but it's beautiful out there and I'm not staying inside. I'll go out for a walk followed by a swim.

And she pressed the handle.

- Would you like me to join you?

She turned to look at him.

- Why would I like that?

He felt a bit offended but didn't respond. She turned around and walked out. He sighed: he knew it wouldn't be easy to win Rikki back, but he never imagined it would be_ that_ difficult.

It was late in the evening when Rikki finally came back. Zane was in the living room and was watching TV. She entered the house and saying only a hurriedly "Hi", she walked in the kitchen. Grabbing the first things she found, she made herself a quick dinner, not noticing the hidden looks Zane was giving her. After she ate her dinner she walked upstairs, turning on the top of the steps to say a quick "Good Night" to Zane. He responded with the same and she entered her room. He looked after her for a few seconds and then moved his head back to the TV…

The next morning when he woke up he knocked on her room.

- Rikki, are you awake? – he asked and when he didn't get an answer he carefully pushed the door open to see if she was there.

It turned out she was still sleeping so he went downstairs and started making breakfast. He had almost finished when she walked downstairs. She was with her usual pajamas – the black tank top and blue shorts. Her hair was loose and was a mess of beautiful curls. Zane admired her beauty for a few seconds.

- Good morning, sleepy head! – he finally cheered her.

- 'Morning. – she yawned sleepily.

He gave her a portion of what he had cooked and they had breakfast together. She then walked back upstairs to take a bath. The rest of the day went fine for both of them. Zane spent the day at Rikki's and Rikki spent it hanging out with her three soul-sister mermaids and their boyfriends. In the evening when Zane went home she was lying on the couch watching TV, dressed in a shirt that was a little bit too loo long for her, but not long enough to cover much so it was actually making her look really sexy.

- Hey! – he greeted her.

- Hi. – she responded not moving her eyes from the TV.

- What are you watching that's so interesting? – he asked qurious.

- "The Ring 2".

- You're watching that stupid horror movie…_again_? – he asked her trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

She moved his eyes of the TV to give him a burning look.

- It's not _stupid_! – she stated, turning back to watch the rest of the movie.

He threw his jacket on the hanger and just shrugged.

- Whatever.

Then he went upstairs to take a quick shower and after that walked back down to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. He had only his bathrobe on, wrapped around his waist and his hair was wet. Rikki moved her head to look from the TV to Zane and her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes travelled all over his body and she realized she was holding the bowl with the popcorn a little too tight. She then reluctantly moved her head back to the TV, occasionally shooting Zane hidden looks without him noticing. He ate his dinner and she finished the movie just at the same time. She turned off the TV and stood up heading to the stairs, not noticing Zane was heading on the same direction and they ran into each other. Felling his warm body pressed to hers she felt a sudden urge to start kissing him and doing whatever was on her mind to him, but she ignored that urge and quickly made a step back.

- Sorry. – she muttered and peach color rushed to her cheeks.

- No, I'm sorry.

And he moved to let her walk past him. She made a step up, when he suddenly took her hand in his.

- Rikki, wait! – he said.

She turned to look at him, pulling her hand out of his.

- Yes?

- I…um…can't we be at least friends? I mean this tension between us is really bothering me, we're walking around ourselves like strangers and barely say a word to each other.

- I agreed to live with you, not to be your friend. – she said shortly.

- But what's the point of living together if we behave like the other is a stranger? – he asked her, his voice full of sadness.

- I thought the point was for you to prove you're trustworthy. – she stated.

- Yes it is, but…how am I going to prove anything if you always behave like this around me?

- You should've thought about that before _kissing _her and _helping_ her blow up the place that means too much for me and my friends.

And she walked up and into her room. He sighed sadly walking up to his own room. It was going to be a long fight for her trust…

The days were going by and the only difference Zane noticed in Rikki was she had started to wear clothes even sexier than hers before. Especially in the evenings when she was watching TV or listening to music or cooking something for herself and he was around, she liked to wear a t-shirt and red hot bikini. After some time more he even started questioning himself whether this was her way into tempting and seducing him, leaving him at the point of desire her so much that it was literally a torture for him to just sit helplessly knowing he shouldn't do anything.

Until one day he couldn't take it anymore. It was late in the evening. He went downstairs to get himself a glass of water when he found her sitting on the breakfast bar licking an ice-cream and dressed in a sexy bikini and a black tank top again. His eyes travelled all over her, catching every single movement of her body, like it was in a slow motion: the slight rocking up and down of her beautiful legs that were crossed one over the other, the way her chest was rising and falling with every breath she took, the way her tank top was lifted because of her leaning back on one of her hands, and was showing her belly button. That's when he couldn't hold himself anymore. He walked to her taking her face in the palm of his hands.

- I know you might hit me or burn me from the inside out for what I'm going to do, but I can't hold myself anymore. – he told her before pressing his lips roughly on hers.

She dropped the ice-cream and buried her fingers in his hair, kissing him back. He moved his hand down to her leg and slid it slowly up. She slid down her free hand, unbuttoning his belt. He put his other arm on her waist in order to lift her up, but it turned out it was not necessary, because she jumped wrapping her legs around his waist. He led her up to his room, closing the door behind him with his foot. He put her on his bed, climbing on top of her, kissing her bellybutton and continuing up, removing her top. She let her head fell back and moaned from the outburst of pleasure she felt inside. He was kissing her up and up until he found her lips and roughly pressed his own against them, while gently entering her in the same time. They then rolled on and now she was on top of him slowly moving down. One of his hands was buried in her beautiful mess of curls and the other that was free he used so he could take a pillow with his fingers and then bite it in order not to keep his mouth shut…

On the next morning when Zane opened his eyes he looked around himself and found out he was alone in his bed and in his room. "_It was probably a dream_", he thought and lazily stood off his bed, cursing in his mind. The best night of his life had been just a dream! He sighed and looked around the room for his t-shirt but he didn't find it so he pulled out another one from his wardrobe, putting it on. He walked downstairs and was shocked to see Rikki cooking breakfast wearing the same exact t-shirt he was looking for earlier and couldn't find.

- Good morning! – she told him when he came into the kitchen.

- 'Morning. – he nodded and stared at her.

Was it possible? Was it _real_?

- I made pancakes. Want some? – she asked him, putting a couple of pancakes in a big plate.

- Yeah, I'd like some. – he responded, sitting at one of the chairs and still staring at her.

She handed him the plate and he took it, putting it in front of himself, still staring at her.

- Oh I borrowed your t-shirt, by the way. It was the first thing I found when I got up and I didn't want to wake you up searching for something else. – she said a-matter-of-factly.

- It's ok. You look... sexy in it. – he said and observed her reaction.

- Thanks. – was all she said, before putting down her own plate with pancakes next to his and sat on the chair next to him.

He moved his eyes back to the pancakes and took one with his hand taking a bite. They ate their breakfast in silence. When they finished with the breakfast he put away the dishes. When he turned around he saw Rikki sitting up on the breakfast bar again. She had crossed her legs again and had leaned back a little, supporting her with her hands. Her hair was a beautiful mess of curls that was falling gently on her shoulders and she was looking at him with temptation.

- So… - she said with a seductive voice, reaching with one of her legs and touching his rubbing it slightly. - …are you ready for another round?

- Another round? – he couldn't believe to his ears and his heart was beating like crazy.

- Oh, please, don't tell me last night was the best you're capable of! – she joked and smirked at the face he made.

She had said that on purpose knowing how big his ego was and that he would want to prove himself at any prize. And that was the only queue from her he was waiting for.

He grabbed her in his arms and kissed her roughly, heading straight to his room with her in his hands. "It _was _real", he thought and smiled while giving her roughly kisses. He felt his body relaxing. She was passion and so was he. And he _knew_: he had finally won her back again. A lightening of fire suddenly filled both of them all over and he had no idea if it was because of Rikki's powers or just the love between the two of them bursting into flames in their hearts. He _didn't care_.


End file.
